Spinner top
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Everything always seems to go in one direction; from better to worse. What if worse became great?
1. Nice day, huh?

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a few weeks, but this story will be my first longer story! I really hope you enjoy it, I wrote this for my math Teacher Mr. Kaelber, oh and please READ AND REVIEW! Pretty, pretty please? Anyway you're probably bored****with my ramblings – shut up Emma Zippy577!**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out right above a layer of clouds and the wind was strong, blowing the little brunette's already messy hair askew. But it was worth it. The small chippette was going to visit her best friend and crush. She heard that he had twisted his ankle and his father wasn't allowing him to go outside today. _Oh well, _she thought as she pedaled her bike_, I suppose this is a good excuse to try to win this time at chess._ The chippette put down her stand of her bike and walked inside the Seville's "Hello Mr. Seville. Is Simon in his room?" The shy girl asked. David Seville nodded, "Yeah, how was your ride today, Jeanette? It is great weather for a bike." Jeanette smiled as she walked up the stairs, "Perfect, Mr. Seville! It was absolutely great weather! Oh and Miss Miller called about how we'd be staying with you for tonight and tomorrow?" Mr. Seville nodded, "Of course, and your sisters are coming in a few hours.

"Hey Simon, can I come in?" Jeanette asked peeking in the doorway. Simon nodded, he had a crush on Jeanette like she had on him but both we're too shy to admit anything. "Good afternoon, Jeanette!" He said getting up to greet her properly. Jeanette smiled at him and asked, "So what happened to your ankle?" Simon looked down to the tight wrap above his foot. "I was practicing being goalie with Alvin yesterday and I uh, tripped when I was going for one of his shots." Jeanette smiled at him, "Well, at least it isn't serious; I think Dave will let you out tomorrow." Simon smiled at her upbeat attitude and replied, "Yeah, too bad it's so nice out today, though." They shrugged and played strategy games like chess and Chinese checkers the rest of the afternoon.

How was your walk over here?" Jeanette, Simon, Alvin, and Theodore greeted as Jeanette's sisters walked through the door. "Fine, but the rain and wind and lightning were out of control, luckily we live so close, huh guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement. The perfect day had turned nasty at around 6 o'clock. Rain and thunder lashed outside and it was truly petrifying and beautiful at the same time.

Simon and Jeanette both immensely enjoying the extreme weather changes, went outside to look at the raging storm. As they walked outside, Jeanette without realizing it instinctively grabbed Simon's hand because of the fear-inducing thunder. And a crackle of enormous lighting flashed throughout the sky. It smelled burned and sweet and frightening at once. They squeezed each other's hand. They had just _smelled_ lightning.

**Hey guys, so did you like it? I said at the top how I wrote this for my math teacher, Mr. Kaelber. So you may want to know why I chose a story like this. The first two chapters will be based off of a story he told the class; when he was a little boy he grew up on a farm and it was a perfect beautiful Sunday. After church he went down to help his dad with the farm work. And the weather vane was going crazy, so his dad told him to go wait inside and he'd finish the work. After an hour or two it was crazy outside! I'm talking Mother-nature giving us the works, howling wind, pouring rain, and shattering lighting. He walked outside and smelled the lighting too. I'll tell you the rest of the story in the next chapter! It'd give it away.**

** -Emma Zippy 577**


	2. sorry

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I forgot to add it before but I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks . . . dumb Santa, I put it in my Christmas letter geeze. . . But anyway I'm sorry about thins little author's note. I read the stories here too, and I know how much I hate these little reminders when there are fan fictions to be read!

So again really sorry guys oh you probably want me to stop my ranting now huh . . . well too bad! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'm done now. . . Continue on, fanfictioner. But as always I love reviews about my sense of humor . . . huh- huh? Okay shut up now Emma Zippy 577!


End file.
